Organizational agility is the collective measure of an organization's ability to achieve its desired outcomes, be predictive, flexible, and responsive, and launch new initiatives. Furthermore, organizational agility encompasses an ability of an organization to adapt rapidly, effectively, and cost efficiently in response to changes in the economic environment. Still yet, organizational agility gauges an ability of the organization to quickly adjust to, and take advantage of, emerging opportunities.
An organization that is considered to be agile strives to make change a routine part of organizational life in order to reduce or eliminate the organizational issues that may suppress attempts to adapt to new markets and environments. Because change may be perpetual, an agile organization is able to quickly adjust to, and take advantage of, emerging opportunities. An organization that is agile may be viewed as an integral component of a larger system whose activities produce a ripple effect of change both within the enterprise itself and the broader system. Challenges may exist, however, in accurately and efficiently measuring an organization's agility. Without such a measure, it may be difficult to determine where improvement is needed.